The Clinical Research Center at the University of Oregon Health Sciences Center provides in-patient, out-patient, and Core laboratory facilities for use by faculty investigators conducting a series of studies on the etiology, pathophysiology and treatment of a variety of human diseases. The Center serves as a unique institutional resource for bringing together scientists from a variety of pre-clinical and clinical disciplines for multidepartmental cooperative investigative efforts. Important programs of research currently underway in the Clinical Research Center include oncology, vasospastic and atherosclerotic vascular disease, immunology, endocrinology, narcotic addiction, cardology, nephrology, and hypertension.